


Wayward Blades

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: Adventures of Gabriel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/F, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Wayward Sisters, Werepires (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: “Tell who?”  Jody asked numbly, her voice sucking out the hollow air from the silent truck.  “We can’t go to our sheriff departments about this.”Kaia leaned forward in the back seat.  Jody caught the movement over her shoulder.  She kept a finger on the walkie talkie as Kaia meant to speak.“What, Kaia?”  Jody asked, the other side of the radio transmission silent, awaiting her words.Kaia said quietly, “we can ask some angels about it.”
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Adventures of Gabriel [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525019
Kudos: 46





	Wayward Blades

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

“Everyone step back!” Claire yelled.

Upon seeing the teenager holding a massive flamethrower, Jody, Donna, Alex, Patience, and Kaia backpedaled on the warehouse concrete. When they were all behind Claire’s toe line, the sound of growls were silenced.

The heads of two dozen werewolf-vampire hybrids turned as if part of the same organism, yellow eyes piercing through them.

With wide eyes, Claire pulled the trigger. The machine kicked back like a shotgun, and she braced her feet. Fire erupted, burning the skin hairs off her arms and face. She held fast, the flames spreading from monster to monster like an unstoppable virus. 

They made noises of pain, but they still moved.

Claire frowned, easing her finger away from the trigger. The fire dissipated in front of her, and she slowly lowered the flamethrower.

They were still alive.

“Uh,” Claire said dumbly, “okay.”

“Time to run?” Alex asked mock-cheerily.

“Uh huh,” Jody and Donna agreed.

They backpedaled and broke into a sprint out of the warehouse. Claire was slowed down by gripping the flamethrower so tight, but she wasn’t foolish enough to let it go. 

When she made it to the entrance and turned, she saw that the monsters weren’t even pursuing them. They were lumbering like zombies, flames licking across the foundations of the warehouse. The entire building would collapse soon enough, the werewolf-vampires finally going down with it. 

They would just have to hope.

Claire heard the sound of two truck engines humming from the key turning in the ignition. She spun around abruptly, hearing Kaia’s soft, “come on, Claire.”

She registered Donna, Patience, and Alex get inside one truck, doors slamming shut. Off to the side, Jody had started the other truck, Kaia hanging from an open door. Her dark eyes were filled with such worry that Claire moved quickly, hoping to alleviate the slightest bit of stress from her girlfriend’s mind.

As Claire approached, Kaia slid down the back seat, leaving the door open. Claire stepped into the truck, unshouldering the burden of carrying a heavy flamethrower. She set it between them in the back seat and shut the door.

Jody and Donna’s trucks peeled out, and they watched from a side street as the warehouse crumbled, caving in on itself until smoke permeated the atmosphere.

After a long stretch of silence, Jody’s walkie talkie received a communication. There was static to indicate a message, and Jody flicked on the button.

Donna said from her truck’s walkie talkie, “I think we should tell someone about this one. Some of them might still be alive, but trapped in there.”

“Tell who?” Jody asked numbly, her voice sucking out the hollow air from the silent truck. “We can’t go to our sheriff departments about this.”

Kaia leaned forward in the back seat. Jody caught the movement over her shoulder. She kept a finger on the walkie talkie as Kaia meant to speak.

“What, Kaia?” Jody asked, the other side of the radio transmission silent, awaiting her words.

Kaia said quietly, “we can ask some angels about it.”

Claire’s lips curved into a smile, her eyes glittering with affection. “That’s not the worst idea, Jodes.”

“No,” Donna agreed, “it’s not the worst idea. Who should we talk to, then?”

“Both,” Patience suggested from the other truck’s walkie talkie. “But how do we get in contact with them?”

“The Winchesters,” Alex replied from beside Patience.

Jody bit back an amused smile. “I’ll see if I can get them on the horn.”

She cut off the transmission by removing her finger from the walkie talkie. She set it down in its cradle and continued driving as they rounded a corner. Their house came into view a moment later, and Jody pulled into the driveway. Donna parked on the sidewalk, and the girls left the truck. Jody retrieved the house keys and ushered everyone inside, Donna bringing up the rear. The front door closed, and Jody brought out her smartphone.

Jody dialled Sam first, since Dean tended not to answer as often.

Sam picked up after three rings. “Hey, Jodes. What’s up?”

“We need to talk to an angel,” Jody said. “Do you know where they are?”

“Uh...that’s pretty ominous. What do you need them for?”

“Do you know where they are, or not?”

“Um, yeah. I mean...no. They left the other day. I can try for Gabe and Cas.”

“You do that, and get back to me. Okay?”

“Okay.” Sam hung up abruptly.

Jody cancelled the call and turned her smartphone over in her hands. 

“What’s going on?” Donna asked.

Jody turned towards the living space in his house. The wayward sisters were pacing and ticking nervously. Alex was chewing on her nails. Claire was holding Kaia’s hand. Patience was shifting from foot to foot. And Donna was trying to stay rooted to one spot.

Jody replied, “Sam’s gonna see if he can find one or both of them.”

“So we wait,” Donna sighed and dropped into a lounge chair. “My least favorite activity.”

“We can watch something on TV,” Kaia chimed, trying her best to help everyone out by distracting their minds.

Patience grabbed the remote and flicked on the older television set before anyone could vote. A cop show was on, a terrible one at that, and Claire immediately snickered at Jody and Donna. Both small town sheriffs genuinely hated cop shows, and how inconsistent as well as incorrect they were about solving cases.

Jody and Donna each took a lounge chair. Claire, Kaia, Patience, and Alex huddled on the couch. They were silent for a few minutes, watching the third rate actors work their way through a murder investigation.

The phone rings, and Jody jumps to her feet. The television is shut off by Patience as they all look up in interest.

“Tell me you have good news, Sam,” Jody said.

“We found Cas.” 

“Great!”

“But,” Sam said pointedly, “I need to know what’s going on. I’ll put you on speaker.”

Jody sighed as Sam pressed a button on his end of the call. There was a slight rustling.

“Hey Jodes,” Dean said gruffly.

“Hey Dean,” Jody said lightly.

“What did you find?” Castiel asked. 

If anyone asked Jody, she would say his voice was like velvet on the phone. Definitely swoon-worthy. She didn’t blame Dean one bit for pursuing an angel that sounded the way Castiel did. That wasn’t even going into his bone structure and symmetrical features! Gorgeous, indeed.

Jody kicked her mind for wandering, and chalked it up to being single for too long. She quickly got on track. “We burned down a warehouse full of vampire-werewolf hybrids-”

“Would you say they were,” Dean’s voice was humorous as he paused dramatically, “werepires?”

Sam sighed loudly, his wooden chair screeching noticeably on the bunker tile. “Goddammit, Dean. Not now.”

Castiel cut in, “I apologize on Dean’s behalf. Please continue.”

“Uh,” Jody blinked, “we burned it down, but they were still alive.”

There was a pregnant pause.

“They were alive while they were on fire?” Castiel asked numbly. He somehow sounded even more emotionless than his usual deep tone.

“They could still be alive, but trapped underneath the warehouse,” Jody clarified.

“What,” Dean exhaled, “the fuck.”

“Have you heard of this before, Cas?” Sam inquired.

There was a beat of silence.

Castiel said, “I’ll get Gabe and be over there soon.”

Jody heard the abrupt sounds of the Winchesters arguing and bickering before Castiel ended the call on Sam’s phone.

Castiel was immovable when he set his mind to something. Jody could discern that much from his stubborn and curt replies upon first meeting. 

In that way, Castiel and Dean were as perfect as a match as any two people could be.

Jody hung up her end of the call. Five pairs of eyes looked up at her from their couch perches.

“Well?” Claire chirped.

“Cas is gonna find Gabe and they’re gonna come over,” Jody said.

“Won’t that take ‘til morning?” Patience asked. “They’re all the way in Kansas.”

“I don’t think so,” Jody replied with furrowed brows. “They have powers of some sort. Could be faster.”

“But how fast?” Alex wondered aloud.

Claire gasped. “Do they have wings?!” Delight surged in her pensive expression. Her eyes widened and mouth gaped at the prospect, as if she were a little girl. 

“Wouldn’t be the weirdest thing,” Kaia murmured.

“How come we can’t see them, then?” Patience asked. “All angels on TV have visible wings. Or an aura where they, like, glow.”

Alex snickered. “This isn’t Twilight, Patience. The world is darker than vampires.”

“There’s werepires,” Donna joked. “I quite like that monicker.”

“Don’t encourage Dean,” Jody chastised, “even though he can’t hear us.”

Donna smiled despite herself.

“Well,” Patience said, “how come we couldn’t tell they were angels until Sam and Dean said so?”

“Their whole thing is to remain inconspicuous,” Claire said defensively. “If everyone knew they were angels, do you know how many people would take advantage of their powers?”

“That,” Alex held up a finger, “is a good point. Good for you, Claire.”

Claire stuck out her tongue, and Alex stuck her tongue back at her. Alex smiled, and Claire snickered back.

There was a knock at the door.

They all jumped to their feet.

“Whoa,” Jody hissed, “sit back down. We don’t wanna scare them off. I’ll get ‘em.”

The women lowered back onto the couch, Donna choosing to answer the door alongside Jody.

“They have wiiiiings,” Alex whispered childishly.

Claire giggled, and Patience snorted at Alex.

The door opened, and two more pairs of light footsteps followed Jody and Donna.

Seeing Castiel and Gabriel without Sam and Dean there was incredibly jarring for all the women involved. For one, they never realized how tall and imposing Castiel was when he wasn’t flanked by the lumbering Winchester brothers. Dean was two inches taller than Castiel, and Sam was four inches taller than even them.

And by acknowledging how tall and handsome Castiel was, they also noticed how normal and small Gabriel looked. Normal in height when compared with the girls, but small in regards to stature and general masculine traits. The picturesque manly man, Gabriel was not.

“Well,” Gabriel smiled almost jovially, “it’s not every day you hear about flaming werepires.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “He’s been cooped up too much. Excuse his manic happiness.”

“Cooped up?” Donna inquired.

“Oh,” Gabriel said casually, “I was hurt by Lycaon.”

Alex lurched forward in interest, her eyes widening. “The first werewolf?! That Lycaon?!”

“Yup,” Gabriel said, “it was wild.”

Castiel cleared his throat pointedly.

“Anyways,” Gabriel chimed, “I think I’ll check out the site with Cas.”

“Are you gonna fly there?” Alex asked, unable to mask her awe.

Castiel blinked, and Gabriel arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah...” Gabriel said confusedly.

“Ooh,” Claire smiled at Alex, “they have wings.”

“Yes,” Castiel said blandly, “though not in the literal sense.”

“In what sense?” Patience asked, exuding as much curiosity as Alex.

“Um,” Gabriel said, “they have colors, but they’re more of an expanse of light than the wings you’ve probably seen.”

They received puzzled gazes and gaping mouths in answer.

“Well, while you think about that,” Gabriel made a purposefully-awkward finger gun, “I’ll see you in a few.”

As if they were simply rabbits in a magic hat, they were gone with a single blink.

“Whoa,” Claire said, “shit.”

“What,” Alex said incredulously. “If I see any more of this shit, I’m giving up on pursuing medicine.”

“I’ve never,” Patience blinked again, “seen anything like that. And I’m a psychic!”

“Don’t even joke about giving up nursing, Alex,” Jody said, still processing what just occurred.

Donna stood in the exact spot where Castiel and Gabriel were a moment earlier. She stepped around it, then into it. She waved her hand around, as if trying to find a supernatural veil that travelled to another dimension.

“Do y’all still see me?” Donna asked.

“They didn’t use what I use for my powers,” Kaia said. “That was clear.”

There was a whoosh in the atmosphere, and they reappeared by the front door.

“Ah!” Donna clutched her chest, exhaling slowly. “Dammit.”

Jody gaped incredulously as the two angels stepped closer to the group. The girls settled for laughing at Donna’s reaction, since she was in closest proximity to both supernatural beings.

Gabriel stepped near the couch carrying a large duffel bag. He set it on the table a few inches from the girls.

Castiel explained, “most of the hybrids died in the blaze, but we took care of the rest.”

“So, in case this happens again,” Gabriel unzipped the bag, “I brought the gift of weaponry.”

“Liiiiit,” Claire said gleefully, leaning over the table and peering inside the duffel bag.

Silver blades shone in the bag, and Claire picked one out for herself. Her eyes widened at how the steel glimmered in the ceiling light, and how light and smooth it felt in her hand.

“Careful with those, Claire,” Castiel said concernedly. “Angel blades are extremely dangerous.”

As Jody and Donna neared the bag and examined the blades, Gabriel explained, “if one of your usual weapons doesn’t work, angel blades should do the trick. Carry one on you when hunting. It’s a good backup blade.”

Donna balanced the weight of a silver blade in her fingers. Jody picked one out and examined the metal critically. Kaia and Alex abstained, while Patience roved a finger over another one.

“Thanks, Cas and Gabe,” Claire said happily.

“Well,” Castiel fixed a trench coat wrinkle, “we should get back before Dean and Sam worry.”

“It was good seeing ya,” Gabriel said.

They received goodbyes and thanks, and both angels disappeared with the blink of an eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
